Uma verdade, varias histórias
by Nalu chan
Summary: Essa é uma história interresante sobre a vida de uma garota que parece não ter nenhuma ligação com a hitória, mas em seu decorrer vocês verão que te tudo a ver
1. O começo

**Caros leitores**: Essa fic é baseada na fic **Um novo amor**, de nalu e ton ton, ela conta a história da irmã de Tomoe, Kusabana Nagasu, espero que gostem. Boa leitura e ao fim deixe sua reweil para criticas e sugestões.

Obrigada, Nalu.

() comentários (in) úteis.

comentários um pouco mais úteis

**Narração.**

_Pensamentos_

**GRITOS**

_(Pensamentos da narração) _

Cap1: O começo.

**Prazer sou Kusabana Nagasu e minha história começa quando eu era apenas uma criança. Na verdade me chamo Sokai Nagasu, pois sou herdeira do extinto clã dos sete demônios de konoha, eu sou a reencarnação do sétimo e mas poderoso demônio do clã. Ao nascer os sábios da vila tentaram me eliminar, mas minha mãe me protegeu e com isso parte de meu poder foi selado, mas fui ignorada e odiada por todos, só podia confiar em minha mãe e na minha nee-chan Chie, que me amavam do modo que eu era. Um dia quando tinha cinco anos algo terrível aconteceu...**

Nagasu:- Mamãe olha o que eu achei... É uma flor de sakura né?

Deixa-me ver, puxa é mesmo veja mamãe. Disse Chie. (_Tudo estava bem até__meu pai me chamar)_. Nagasu:- O que foi papai?(vou até onde ele esta)** Mamãe estranha, mas me deixa ir. Quando entro em casa ele me olha**_ (ele estava chorando)_**, quando der repente ele começa a me enforcar...**

Nagasu: papai (tento soltar a mão dele do meu pescoço), por que esta... Ahhh, fazendo isso? **(lagrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos**). **Meu pai tentando me matar, eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, porem naquele mesmo momento minha mãe entrou em casa... (opa esquecei de dizer, o nome da minha mãe era Yuzu)...**

Yuzu:- Querido o que está fazendo?(começa a se aproximar, calmamente) Deixe a Nagasu em paz (tentando convence-lo). ?????:- _(Não consigo me lembrar o nome dele)_ **ELA É UM DEMONIO NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR VIVA, O MELHOR QUE TEMOS A FAZER É MATÁ-LA. ****Com isso ele pega uma espada, aponta para a mamãe e começa a gritar...**** ?????:- YUZU, NÃO SE APROXIME OU EU TE MATO!!!** Yuzu:- Calma querido, ela é só uma criança deixe a em paz ou eu **JURO QUE ESPLODO VOCÊ!!!**** Um dos grandes poderes do meu clã é controlar o sangue, com esse poder podemos criar a cura de varias doenças ou matar pessoas controlando seu sangue até ele destruir seus órgãos e seu corpo, é um poder temido por todos da vila e usado como arma nas grandes guerras. **????:- **YUZU TENTE ME MATAR E EU ESMAGO O PESCOCO DELA. ****(ele começa a apertar o meu pescoço mas forte, doía muito e eu só pensava que eu deveria morrer, pois assim eles não brigariam mais) **é muito duro para mim lembrar de tudo isso, vou deixar a Chie no meu lugar para terminar de contar a história, já que ela estava lá vendo tudo. **Olá sou Kusabana Chie e vou terminar de contar a história do meu ponto de vista (bem vou voltar um pouco para explicar outra coisa). Bom quando o papai chamou a Nagasu chan, logo à mamãe me disse "não odeia a Nagasu por nada" e me levou para o laboratório do nosso clã e me disse "lembra aquele jutsu que eu te ensinei? Use-o se preciso." (Ela pegou alguma coisa, acho que era um pergaminho) Logo depois saiu correndo e entrou em casa, estava com medo e fiquei do lado de fora, foi quando ouvi gritos e resolvi entrar, quando cheguei eu só vi aquele homem cravando uma espada no peito da mamãe...** ???????:-**Yuzu!!! ****(ele solta a Nagasu e vai até a mamãe) **Yuzu:- Tarde demais para pedir desculpas agora terá de conviver com essa dor! **Após falar isso ela morreu, nesse exato momento, Nagasu disse: **- Você a matou, a culpa é sua. ???????:- **Não a culpa de tudo isso é sua, ninguém mandou você nascer!!!! ****Nesse momento a Nagasu não estava mais normal, seus olhos estavam vermelhos como o sangue que viria a jorra, foi quando ela disse:**- Agora você ira pagar pelo que fez!!!!! **Após dizer essas palavras eu presenciei uma cena que nunca irei esquecer, ela estendeu sua mão e simplesmente disse "adeus papai" fechou sua mão e ele explodiu em varias gotas de sangue, fiquei com medo, não queria morrer, assim sai correndo até o laboratório, tentei pegar todos os pergaminhos e vários materiais de pesquisa, peguei poucas coisas, pois era muito pequena, tinha só seis anos, quando saio do laboratório eu só via sangue (ela tinha matado todos do clã), foi quando a vi encolhida em um canto com cortes e sangue por todo o seu corpo, nisso ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e me perguntou:- **Por quê? Por que eu não posso morrer? Eu tentei me matar, mas não consegui, por que eu tenho que ser assim? Porque eu sou um demônio?** Neste momento eu a perdoei, por tudo que ela tenha feito ou por qualquer coisa que ela viesse a fazer, eu não sentia mais ódio (nesse momento lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos).** É duro pra mim também lembrar disso tudo**Nagasu:- E ai Chie já terminou de contar? Chie:- Não (sinf). Nagasu:- Puxa você é lenta em! Chie:- Tá reclamando por quê? Se você pode contar, ora. Nagasu:- Eu não posso terminar, não tá! Pois eu não lembro do que aconteceu. Chie:- Então eu que vou ter que terminar é? Nalu (escritora):- Ai! Da pra parar de brigar? Nagasu:- Hein? Chie:- Oh! Desculpa não era nossa intenção atrapalhar, é que a Nagasu é cabeça dura! Nagasu:- Hein? Cabeça dura, eu? Anônimo:- Ai! Eu quero saber o fim da história, da pra ser ou ta difícil? Nagasu:- Tá difícil. Chie:- cala a boca, baka. Nalu:- Desculpe! Chie:- Tá bom, eu continuo. Bom continuando, logo após dizer aquelas palavras ela desmaiou.** Chie:- **HEI NAGASU!!! **Acorda fica comigo, não morre **NAGASU.**

**Bom eu tentei acorda-la, mas ela continuou desmaiada, foi quando eu vi ANBUS vindo, eu sabia eles estavam ali para matar a Nagasu, mas eu não poderia deixar, botei a em minhas costas e sai correndo para a floresta, porem eu estava muito cansada e não agüentei, acabei desmaiando também, quando acordei nós estávamos em um casebre, me levantei e no canto tinha uma pequena mesa, com dois copos de chá sobre ela, e sentada a mesa estava a Nagasu, sua cara era tão triste e seu olhar era vazio, eu sentia pena por tudo, foi quando eu lembrei do jutsu que a mamãe havia me ensinado, o jutsu era uma especialidade do meu clã, o selo de memória. **Chie:- Nagasu venha aqui. (Nagasu se aproxima) O que foi nee chan? Disse Nagasu. Chie:- Isso vai fazer sua dor parar.** Ela me olhou e eu fiz o jutsu, então ela desmaiou novamente. Porem fiquei pensando quem teria nos levado para aquele casebre.**

**Continua...**


	2. Quero confiar em alguem

**Caros leitores:** Suas reweils são importantes para nós, com elas podemos melhorar a nossa história, aqui a sua opinião vale alguma coisa. Qualquer pergunta será respondida numa parte reservada deste capitulo. Espero que se divirtão.

Obrigada Nalu.

() comentários (in) úteis.

comentários um pouco mais úteis

**Narração.**

_Pensamentos_

**GRITOS**

_(Pensamentos da narração)_

Cap.2: Quero confiar em alguém

**Olá! Aqui é a Nagasu de novo, bom no capitulo anterior vocês viram como o meu clã foi extinto, e agora irei continuar a história. **

**Bom, passamos um tempo naquela cabana, mas depois voltamos para Konoha. Chegando lá todos nos olhavam, porém não era um olhar de:- "Puxa coitadas sem uma família agora, como vai ficar a vida delas.".**

**Era um olhar frio e horrível, parecia até que a culpa era nossa**_bom de certa forma a culpa era minha, mas não da Chie)_**, ficamos lá pelas ruas até o hokage sama vir falar conosco... **Hokage:- Meninas vocês poderiam me contar o que houve? **A Chie como sempre foi inteligente e altruísta falou com o Hokage... **Chie:- Foi tudo culpa... **Olhou para mim e respondeu...**

Chie:- Toda do papai ele nos atacou e matou a mamãe, nós só fugimos. Nagasu (eu):- Não! Não foi isso, foi o demônio dentro de mim que fez isso... **Então a Chie botou a mão na minha boca e disse bem baixinho no meu ouvido que era para eu ficar quieta e que ela resolveria, foi o que eu fiz em quanto ela resolveu tudo... **Chie:- Bom a Nagasu chan tá muito abalada com o que aconteceu, e ela acha que a culpa é dela. Hokage:- Tudo bem eu entendo, então por enquanto vocês moraram comigo, Tudo bem? **Poderíamos ter dito sim e ter uma "família" de novo, porem nós resolvemos dizer não e viver sozinhas. Eu me pergunto se foi duro para nós ficarmos um tempo sozinhas, mas eu vi que não, nesse tempo aprendemos uma coisa que talvez não seja tão boa, aprendemos a não confiar em ninguém só em nós mesmas. O mundo é cruel e frio para duas crianças sozinhas que aprenderam dês de cedo que no mundo ninja sorrir é idiotice **_(talvez esse conceito seja errado, porem é verdadeiro)._

**Alguns meses se passaram, a Chie parecia bem, mas eu não estava agüentando os olhares frios e a imensa dor no peito, não poder confiar em ninguém era muito duro eu queria poder confiar em alguém. A dor e a solidão me levaram a inúmera tentativas de suicídio que falharam. Um dia a vila foi atacada todos fugiram e eu fiquei lá parada esperando alguma coisa...** ??????(invasor):- O que foi garotinha? Quer morrer?

Nagasu (eu):- _Se me matarem não fará diferença, talvez eu devesse fugir, mas eu não quero, como ninguém liga não virão me salvar. O vento está tão agradável um dia perfeito para a destruição de um demônio como eu. _**E nesse momento quando eu estava prestes a morrer um vulto apareceu na minha frente... **????? (pessoa que me salvo):- Você esta bem? **Eu olhei para ela era uma moça muito bonita, ela estava sorrindo para mim, será que alguém finalmente me aceitou pelo que sou? Será que ela é a pessoa na qual eu podia confiar? Essas foram perguntas que eu fiz a mim mesma; essa pessoa era Kusabana Izuru... **Izuru:- Fuja agora! Eu acabarei com eles. Nagasu:- **Porque você me salvou? Eu não pedi nada!** Izuru:- Ora você queria morrer é? Nagasu:-** É eu queria morrer! **Izuru:- Eu não iria deixar isso acontecer. ??????(invasor):- **Ou! Da pra parar a palhaçada, se vocês não calarem a boca eu vo mata é as duas!** (izuru bate na cara da invasora) Izuru:- Cala tua boca ou quem te mata sou eu. ??????(invasora):- Sua vadia como ousa me bater. **Então as duas lutaram e eu só observando. Bom a Izuru san derrotou a invasora. Fiquei pensando porque ela fez isso?** Izuru:- Que bom que tudo acabou bem! Nagasu:- Você não tem medo de mim? Izuru:- E por que eu teria? **Então a Chie chegou nessa hora...** Chie:- **Nagasu você está bem? **Nagasu:- To sim, essa moça me salvou. Izuru:- Hihi! Que nada, não podia deixar uma garotinha tão bonita como essa sofrer algum acidente. Chie:- Arigatou, meu nome é Sokai Chie. Nagasu:- Eu, eu sou Sokai Nagasu. Izuru:- Ah! Então vocês são as meninas que eu ouvi falar? **Nesse momento eu senti medo que ela nos odiasse também, então comecei a chorar, mas eu não sabia por que talvez eu realmente achasse que podia confiar em alguém, e der repente para a minha surpresa ela me pegou no colo e disse:**- Não chore eu não vou odiar você por algo que você não é, na verdade eu vou falar com o Hokage sama eu quero ser a família de vocês. **Nesse momento eu senti uma felicidade imensa, e acabei chorando mais. Bom fomos morar com os Kusabana as únicas pessoas de konoha que realmente nos amavam e não ligavam se éramos ou não do seu clã. **

**Continua...**

**Caros leitores: **No próximo capitulo vocês verão como Nagasu ganhou dois melhores amigos. Hatake Sakumo e Uzumaki Kushina.


End file.
